Insanity
by 9loveletters9
Summary: Changed the First Chapter around a bit. Changes to Chapter 2 & 3 to follow soon. How I wished the evolution of Michael and Maria's relationship progressed in Season 3- Read Summary in Chapter 1 to find out more!
1. Chapter 1 Am I Insane?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Roswell- and you know who does. But I'm one of millions that still love Roswell, and I love Michael and Maria most.

 **Summary:** How I wished Season 3 of Maria and Michael really went down. In all fairness Maria did not really get the character development she deserved in Season 3, which is deeply sad given that her role is one of the most beloved characters among die-hard Roswell fan base. (I get it the show was pressed for time and even had episodes cut down by UPN but still :( ) I sometimes wondered what would the cancelled episodes have explained about Maria and Michael's relationship? How did evolve? Well I guess we will never know….

This story is my humble attempt to paint more of that picture. This version starts when Michael gets a job at the Meta-Chem. Meeting new "human" friends for Michael is only the start of figuring out how to live on Earth and make a home here with Maria. It will also attempt to give more of a reason as to why Maria broke up with Michael. (I felt this part in the show was a bit abrupt- did you?) Don't worry, though- not all is lost for us Candy Lovers- I'm hoping to provide a Happy Ending! This is also will have a touch of some AU attributes though it will mostly follow the Roswell storyline.

 **Author's Note:** I truly felt, that Michael staying back for Maria was a romantic story arc that didn't get the evolution it deserved in season 3. To add more to this beautiful sacrifice, I wanted to write Maria and Michael in my own way because I felt like Michael changed, but it wasn't enough- how could it be? Their relationship didn't go through much evolution due to time constraints in that season. They weren't given enough time to completely evolve in the series and Maria breaking up with him was a little abrupt. As a Candy Lover, I do love their chemistry and their relationship had a lot of love, so this is just me giving it some more love- a love they deserve. In this version, I give Maria a little more leverage than a reason of just the words and actions of an old friend from "band camp coming back" to ruin things for Michael and her. This is more, and it's only about Michael and Maria.

 **Spoilers:** The whole Roswell series! But I will give a better reason than Maria did for why she broke up with Michael- yes in this version she will still break Michael's heart but I'm hoping for a happy ending for these two. Don't all we Candy Lovers wish the same?

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

 **Chapter 1**

 _I don't usually pay attention in school. I'm often daydreaming about various things. If anyone were ever to go inside my head they would think I was crazy with all of the random thoughts and genres that seem to seep from one synapse to another. It's usually about music. Some crazy tune accompanied by a loony verse that just popped up in my head or about my badly groomed yet incredibly sexy boyfriend. But today, a quote from Einstein told by my AP Chemistry teacher stuck with me that day._

 _ **"Insanity: Doing the same thing over and over again**_

 _ **and expecting different results."**_

 _Einstein's words didn't pertain to anything else to me in that moment except with my up and down, tumultuous, romantic, yet crazy relationship with my boyfriend- **Michael Guerin**._

 _I let out a sigh as the teacher instructed us to start the assignment with our lab partner but my present thoughts only resonated on the relationship with Michael and how insane we both were -especially me. We all know he's the worst boyfriend in America, but was I any better? I put up with all his antics expecting he would come out differently and in the end it always comes out to be the same- disappointment, regret, and me having to put on the Teflon exterior more. My hope of expecting more desirable results hardly occurred._

 _Sometimes this Teflon babe gets tired of being a Teflon babe. Sometimes, it gets really hard to make sense of this relationship. I guess it was my fault because I enabled it. Did I enable it?_

 _"Maria! You coming?" I heard a voice from behind. Kyle. He was AP Chemistry Lab partner in this class. I nodded acknowledging to him that I was coming over to the lab table as I saw him starting for the supply closet collecting the materials we needed for today's little science experiment._

 _As I set my science folder down next to Kyle's I got lost in my thoughts again remembering an incident that happened a couple of years ago, when I went out my first double date with Michael, Liz and Max. I was undoubtedly upset at the fact that Michael got me the worst present (shampoo…oh and conditioner, in_ _one!) and told me I had to pay the bill. When it came to acts of romance and courting, Michael was clueless and I went on a rant telling him how disappointed I was about the evening. And then, he asked me something that I will never be able to forget:_

 _ **"What I want to know is if I'm such a loser, then why do you want to be with me?"**_

 _Michael doesn't know how much my heart broke in guilt when I heard those words come out of his mouth that day. Though I told him I was profusely sorry for the comment, I never told the reason I wanted to be with him. I figured he understood without the need of words._

 _So why do I want to be with Michael?_

 _Yes, when it comes to romance Michael can be a bit clueless, but when it came to protecting me, he was the **best.** I remembered the many times I would compare Michael to Max, and how much it bugged Michael when I did that. I've made a strong effort since then to really try to minimize the boyfriend comparisons. _

_After all, in truth, in the areas where Max lacked Michael soared._

 _Michael **never** cheated on me, not deliberately unlike Max who got Tess pregnant. I know that whole destiny crap was in the way and I understand why Max did what he did, I get it. **-But bottom line Liz got hurt.**_

 _I could_ _ **neve**_ ** _r_** _see Michael hurting me in that way. He never even pursued destiny with Isabel at all. It's these little details that prove to me time and time again how much Michael shined, especially in my heart._

 _Michael_ _ **never**_ _failed to make sure I was safe. And when I mean that he excels at being nonverbal, I mean it. He's especially good with his hands, as I remember making out with him the night before._

 _Being in AP Chemistry class right now just doesn't seem right to be in without the number one fella I have chemistry with, I thought as I chuckled under my breath. Oh crap! I think Kyle heard me chuckle! He just darted the most "weirded-out" look to me. Ok keep it together DeLuca! To my dismay Michael barely passed Biology so it meant no AP classes his senior year. The only period we had together was the eraser room at 1:00pm._

 _I don't have to explain to him why I love him and he's ok with that. Actually, come to think of it, I think he prefers that. Anyway, the important thing is he knows I do and that's enough._

 _I look back time to time at that "double date debacle" and I laugh to myself at how senile and immature I was about it all. I should've known better, for how could a boy who grew up in a home that wasn't one, but filled with hate and austerity know how it was like to show considerate attentiveness?_

 _Overtime I realized he did show his care for me. He cares for me immensely and most of the time it was shown in the most unconventional of ways_.

 _Michael doesn't deserve to be compared to Max, and I know he doesn't deserve to have to apologize for his ways either because that's who is- I get that. I understand, out of everyone I would think I understand it the most! It's just- oh I don't know? For a change, it would be nice if he did progress, even just a little bit for this relationship. But I guess that's too much to ask…and if I was a good person, I should just take him for who he is, and love him. Right? Right. Of course_. _That's what a good person would do._

~))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((~

"I have to hand it to you Michael that was a pretty ballsy thing you and the crew of Skunk and Flea did," Maria said complementing Michael's break in into Meta-Chem, catching Karl in the act, and getting all their jobs back.

"It's Monk and Fly!" Michael corrected Maria as he grabbed a Snapple from the fridge sitting next to her on the couch remote in hand ready to watch the hockey game.

"Whatever," she smirked as she curled in closer to him.

"I just came back from Steve's place, told him all about it," Michael said still not taking his eyes from the TV.

She nodded. "You do a lot of good things, Michael."

"Yeah well," he said as his voice trailed off. Michael didn't really want to talk about his good deed of the day. He knew deep down he was partially to blame for the whole security team being fired even though Karl was a swine up to no good tampering with materials at night, giving them to unauthorized parties. It still bothered Michael that he wasn't really sure what Karl was up to. Sure he got their jobs back, but he still didn't solve the whole mystery, and if there's one thing about Michael- he always wanted to get to the bottom of all the answers- all of them. Maria knew this bothered Michael, but she couldn't bear to expand upon it right now. She was completely exhausted from school and work. Even more so, she was just proud of her boyfriend and wanted to relish in his feat, and hopefully make him feel proud as well. He needed those things. She always tried making sure he had a sense of self-worth and proudness. Not pride, just proudness, a feeling she knew Hank did nothing of fostering.

Maria never talked about Hank with Michael unless he brought it up, thus Maria never told Michael how she felt Hank was always her life-long nemesis. When Michael was at his lowest of low, it was never a battle of Michael against the world. Instead she always felt like it was a battle between her and the man who created all the little monsters in Michael's heart and soul. She had been getting rid of the little monsters one by one since she had met Michael, and she did so with poise and grace. Michael knew that about her, knew in the end, she was his salvation.

"Really Michael," she added as she cuddled against him laying her head on his chest tucking it under his chin. "I always see it. You show it in your crazy ways, but you're a lot of good." She caressed his chest, and then held it over where his heart was as she looked on to the TV.

"Thanks, I guess," he said finally smiling ever so subtly, as he kissed the top of Maria's head briefly.

Michael and Maria had just come home after closing the Crashdown together. He would have to go start his graveyard shift at Meta-Chem in a few hours, so he had just enough time to catch the hockey game. He wasn't expecting the Crashdown to be so busy but to his dismay it had been one of the busiest Friday nights while working at the Crashdown since.

After about an hour or so, Michael realized that Maria had fallen asleep when he felt her hand fall from his chest to his lap. He looked down at his Maria, and lifted her off of his body so that she could lie on a pile of cushions resting against the arm chair hoping it would offer her more comfort. Resting her down, Maria shifted in her sleep to pull her legs up curling them up as she turned inward into the back of the couch. She was completely asleep, and not even the sound of a pin drop would break her from that deep slumber. Michael subtly smiled looking at how she looked so peaceful yet so alive all at once as she lay sleeping next to him.

The tiresome day was written all over her face and body. Michael combed Maria's hair out of her face and slowly stroked her cheek. He wanted more than anything to stay with her that night. He missed the nights they use to have together. Now with Meta-Chem, it took a toll on their alone time. Not to mention Max was now sleeping on Michael's couch.

He would always be loyal to Max. It went deeper than just brothers. He knew it was an intense sense of obligation and duty that came from a lifetime before. All of a sudden, Michael heard the front door open.

"Hey, be quiet, Maria's sleeping," he said as he pointed Maria. Max nodded as he softly closed the door behind him. Max hung his leather jacket up and sat on the couch opposite from the one Maria and Michael was sitting on. He noticed how Michael kept his arm on her legs the whole time, as if to offer a constant sense of security for Maria.

Max had seen Michael change the most in only the last couple of years. It started when Maria entered Michael's life. Even Maria had become one of Max's dearest friends. He was her "girlfriend" as she so lovingly nicknamed him. Maria was something more than she would ever know Michael and Max he could see their unwavering bond evolving into something in its own entirety. It was still in its rough changes but it was in the middle of something that could be wonderful.

"Want a Snapple?" Max asked quietly as he got up to the fridge feeling thirsty.

"No thanks had one. OH!" Michael exclaimed all of a sudden as a scream of excitement escaped from his lips as he ran over to the TV! Max turned his attention to a very startled Maria that jolted up in pure panic sitting up in the couch, perplexed at what had just had happened. _'Poor Maria'_ Max thought as she looked completely startled.

One moment she was sleeping soundly and the next awoken with the feeling of fear engulfing her all at once. That's how she always slept although Michael didn't know. She hadn't yet divulged to him that a part of her was always on edge ever since he had come into her life. The alien chaos that enveloped her life while awake in the form of pure anxiety had even found its way into her sleep at night.

Maria looked up saw an excited Michael Guerin whirling around near the TV cheering that the Hockey team he was rooting for had just won. Her anxiety quickly dissipated and she sighed for relief. It was just Michael being happy over the stupid hockey game. They weren't in danger, they weren't being shot at, and they didn't need to escape or anything like that.

Maria got up slowly hoping had a vile of cedar oil in her purse to help calm the jitters down. She began combing her hair with her fingers, brushing them down, as she noticed Max sitting in the chair next to the couch shaking his head smiling at Michael's reaction drinking a Snapple.

"Hey," Max said waving to Maria.

"Hey back," she replied with a tiered smile.

"You know for the record I was quiet, and Mr. General over there was the one that gave the orders on silence," Max pointed out as Maria nodded.

"Figures," she simply responded as looked down on her wrist watch. It was almost 1:00 in the morning. She headed for the breakfast table to collect her purse and my car keys from the breakfast table. When it got late like this Maria usually stayed over Michael's place, but with Max now living on the couch, she didn't feel like it. It felt a bit uncomfortable and awkward, and she was sure Max felt the same way. Max was like a brother to her so knowing your sister was sleeping over with your best friend, kind of put a weird damper on things.

Maria knew she would be heading back to another night of loneliness at her house. Her mother had been going back and forth to Las Cruces for the past year opening another shop. To Maria's dismay Amy has been hinting moving out there eventually leaving Maria a little unsure just when that would exactly be if it actually panned out. Maria contemplated that perhaps her mother was waiting till she graduated high school for she doubted that she would actually pick Maria up from Roswell and move her in the middle of the school year away from her friends and the only home she knew.

And it didn't stop from Maria wondering why her mother would go for weeks at a time. _Was it really becoming that successful?_ Simultaneously Amy had been going to Art  & Design night classes along with a few homeopathic cosmetology classes at a community college in Las Cruces which lead Maria to guess Amy had to stay for weeks at a time to attend school regularly and all. Maria complimented her mother for taking college courses, noting that it would definitely make her products stand out more. ' _One can only assume just how much we could rely on selling Alien stuff, body oil, and herbal remedies for the rest of our lives'_ she thought to herself.

The romantic in Maria also wondered on the possibility her mother had finally met someone- not just anyone, but someone stable. Her mother had gone through a series of relationships with men ever since Maria's father left. Some had been nice but some had creeped Maria out completely. The good thing about Amy was that she always read into her daughter's discretions and kept that into consideration immensely. No one really stayed long enough though, expect that is for Sherriff Valenti. Jim Valenti and Amy never really came to be in the end. As much as Maria acted like it totally grossed her out when she saw them flirting and making googly eyes at each other, she knew the man made her mother immensely happy. In the end Maria wouldn't have minded if they came to be, as long as her mother was happy.

Maria secretly hoped her mother would meet someone charming and endearing one day. Then Amy wouldn't be alone. In the end, Maria would have Michael, but who would she have? And if all this alien crusading did turn for the worst and Maria had to run away and hide from FBI special units there was no way Maria could leave without knowing for sure that her mother would be well taken care of and not alone.

Maria looked up and saw Michael still face-glued to the TV, with the biggest smile across his face.

"Never mess with the Canucks!" Michael explained as he grabbed Max's collar in exhilaration shaking him in excitement.

"Okay! I'll keep that in mind," Max replied trying hard not to crack up at Michael's uncharacteristic display of over-excitement. Max then gave Michael a look of warning dodging his eyes to Maria as he pulled out of Michael's grasp.

Michael looked over, finding Maria collecting her things as if she were about to leave.

 _'Damn! Did I wake her up?"_ he thought apologetically.

"See you later Michael," she called out heading to put her jacket on.

"You leaving?" he asked coming over to Maria. He put his arm around her waist pulling her close to him. He was so much taller that Maria, practically towering over her causing her to always look up.

"Yeah. Long day at school and the double shift at the Crashdown have got me swiped," she responded half smilingly as she caught Max looking at them. Max quickly turned his attention to the TV. It seemed even Max felt a little out of place to be there. Max wondered if Maria stopped staying overnight as much since he had moved in. It's a shame to think that, but his inclination was right and all three of them decided not to speak of the obvious for friendship's sake. After all, Maria and Michael both knew of the multiple times Michael use to climb into Max's room, sometimes without any warning, to sleep there for the night.

"Yeah you fell asleep," Michael noted as he sat down on one of the breakfast chairs so she didn't have to strain herself to look up at him. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Maria tried not to frown to show her disappointment for she was hoping he would insist her on staying overnight at the apartment.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, and I have off I'm just going to chill at home," she replied.

"Well, I'll come by later. Is your mom going to be home?"

"No not till Tuesday."

He kissed her on the cheek as Maria left, letting herself out.

Michael looked out the window till he was content that Maria was safe in the car. He didn't turn away till he heard the ignition of the car start and seeing the Jetta completely out of his apartment complex.

As he turned around he saw Max's glare staring straight back at him.

"What?" Michael asked exasperated. Max flinched at how just quickly Michael's elatedness changed to pure frustration split second.

"Michael," he started softly, "Maria was sound asleep. You warn me not to wake her up but then you scream at the winning of a hockey game-"

"I know I felt bad about that," Michael sighed as he sat on the couch. "She and Liz both had a long day. Maria was tiered. I should've been more-"

"Considerate?" Max interrupted making Michael give him the death stare he was known for.

"I was going to say be more quiet."

Michael went on to turn off the TV, as Max made himself comfortable on the couch getting ready for bed. Michael could tell by Max's demeanor he was still disappointed in the lack of attentiveness Michael had just shown Maria.

"Just as well," Michael said out loud in such a way that almost defended his act of waking Maria up was actually a good thing considering his graveyard shift would begin in an hour. "I have to shower now and get ready for my next job," Michael said as he went off to the bathroom.

Max rolled his eyes and put his head down. Another day done and another day gone and still no inkling about where his son could be.

Maria drove home thinking the lack of consideration that was apparent just now. ' _I know he was excited about the game and all, but I was sound asleep right next to him.'_ The lack of attention to detail was getting to her more and more. ' _Did he have to clap so loud? He noticed me sleeping soundly on him after all._ '

Though Michael had only worked at Meta Chem for a few days she was already missing him immensely. She wished he had asked her to stay over with him, to be with him. But then it occurred to Maria that perhaps he also felt a little out of place since Max was there nowadays. Maybe Michael knew Maria would've denied his offer anyway since Max was there, so she concluded that perhaps Michael felt it was pointless to even ask. _But still it would've been nice to hear it. Hear that he wants me over with him. Was that asking for too much?_

"Get it together DeLuca you're sounding like a whiny puppy," Maria said to herself out loud as she turned into the driveway. Maria decided to dismiss it just like she found herself doing all the time. _'Why start doing something differently now?'_


	2. Chapter 2 Breakfast at the DeLuca's

**_SHOUT OUTS:_**

 ** _sonia62:_** **_Thank you for reviewing my story! Hopefully, Michael and Maria will get the justice they deserve through this fic from Season 3!_**

 ** _Rosawellian1984:_** **_Thank you for following/favoriting me and my story!_**

 **Chapter 2**

 _I had always been impressed by Michael's hands, and something about the way he cooked was sensual, in an assertive way. Oddly it turned me on, and I think he secretly knew. He'd catch me staring at him cooking away in the kitchen of the Crashdown and all of a sudden when I'd see the golden flecks in his eyes sparkle as he smirked looking back at me with that "what are you looking at?" look? (Even though he knew what I was looking at) it brought me back to the present. At first I felt a bit bashful about it, but now it just is what it is, and I knew Michael secretly liked me getting lost and staring at him while he went about his business. It was a pastime him and I both enjoyed to its fullest._

Michael came in that morning and set his tired, worn out self at the dining table, while Maria was making pancakes at the stove. It was a ritual they did time to time: making and having breakfast together in their own homes. It was one of Maria's favorite things to do with him, and though she never told him he knew. Ever since Michael found another job, working at Meta-Chem, making breakfast together didn't cease, but sadly the sleepovers did. He would be working the graveyard shift leaving Maria alone in the night, the other side of her bed left cold and desolate.

"What? Can't get a hot meal at the Crashdown?" Maria joked as she poured him a cup of coffee.

"Now why would I go to the Crashdown when there are better pancakes here?" he said with a smirk as he kissed Maria firmly on the lips taking the mug from her hand. "Besides, Liz is covering breakfast today which means she's doing all the prep work, including making the pancake batter," he said as he took a sip of his coffee.

Maria smiled, knowing that Michael always preferred making pancakes out of the batter she prepared before openings at the Crashdown. He said Liz's batter was too watery, and he hated hovering over the stove waiting longer than usual for the batter to develop. Plus she knew hers tasted better as well.

Maria slid him a plate of pancakes and a bottle of syrup knowing how exhausted he must have been working the graveyard shift at Meta-Chem. As she began to take her place across from him, she immediately noticed his meal was missing a bottle of tabasco sauce and pulled one from the shelf to place next to him. The gesture brought a smile to Michael's tired face, his eyes thanking her for the attentiveness she had shown. Maria always showed immediate attentiveness. That's what Michael loved about her. After years of being neglected and abused by Hank Maria filled his void with the exact opposite of what he was used to. Even Maria's mother had even become more attentive to Michael's dietary needs since he came every so often to have dinner with them. She always made sure she had two full bottles of tabasco and one of her specialty pies for him. It was a gesture that warmed Maria to the core as well. Michael getting her mother's approval over the three years was no easy feat, but he persevered and managed to acquire it.

Maria always admired her mother's stance with Michael. She wasn't afraid to tell him the boundaries, yet she let him into their little world more than any of her other friends. Maria was missing her presence more and more these days since her long trips out to Las Cruces began. It was the start to her senior year and she had so many questions to ask her with college applications and senior events. Maria knew she could handle it on her own though. Heck! She'd been handling a lot on her own since she was little! But it just would've been nice to have shared the moments with her. Maria started eating as she noticed he had already devoured his breakfast, more than halfway done while here she was just beginning.

"Hungry?" Maria said cocking an eyebrow up.

"Always!" he replied as he belched.

"Michael?" I exclaimed laughingly laced with a hint of disgust.

"Sorry," he smirked as he sipped his coffee.

' _You're not really sorry!" she_ thought to herself but chose to ignore it. He knew while his bad manners drove her up the wall he'd get a reaction and because he got a kick out of Maria's reactions bad manners and intentionally trying to piss her of were done purposely by Michael time to time. She knew she needed to be better in hiding her reactions. _No need to feed the beast's entertainment!_

Michael began to unbutton his shirt exposing his undershirt, trying to relax from the long hours he had been up and working. She couldn't help but stare at his chest. Though it was covered by a black undershirt you could tell where the muscles of his body started and ended. He had the body of a man, correction - the body of an Antarian soldier, yet he was only 18 years old. He was the handsomest person she had ever come across in her life, and though he had his stone wall ways, he had broken a couple of them down just for Maria. Slowly but surely, as his soldier-like exterior came down it unveiled a much deeper side to him. One that Maria cherished and loved.

Contrary to belief Michael does have emotions. He's not the best at controlling them, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have them. Unfortunately, I think the lack of control he has on them in conjunction with his powers going out of hand mask the fact that he has any feelings. It took Maria some time to understand that, but not as long as it did for the others. She was not afraid to put him in his place, but she was always patient with him. Sometimes I felt like even Max and Isabel would get caught up in chastising his impulsiveness and forget that they needed to take the time understand the triggers and reasons behind his knew that but also empathized with Max and Isabelle, for it does get tiring to put up with so much 'Volatile Michael', but all in all, Michael hasn't led the most safest and wholesome of lives. Maria always reminded herself of that when he became too much, and it didn't even take any effort at this point. The patience in Maria became innate around him more and more as she began to see Michael's tough exterior fall down leaving a more vulnerable Michael with fears, sadness, and despair.

Michael putting his feet up on the chair vacant next to Maria broke Maria's train of thought from his hot body. "Down boy!" she said as she patted his shoes signaling to keep them off the chair.

"Maria!" he groaned. "I'm just trying to relax!" he whined.

"Go sulk on the couch," she said as she pointed to the living room behind her.

"But I'm still hungry. Hey got any bacon I can whip up?"

"Yeah check the fridge," she told him.

"Want any?" he asked as he opened the fridge peaking inside the little drawers in there.

"No thanks," I replied as I saw him work the kitchen.

Now, Michael Guerin knew how to work a kitchen. Though he had a rough start as the cook at the Crashdown, he gradually became better and better. Pretty soon, Maria figured the customers were really taking a liking to the food Michael would whip up as opposed to the other cooks' so it was great for her. She would personally go up to him to make the food for my customers which guaranteed a better tip for her as well in the end.

She saw him then as he put the pan on a very low heat, putting just a smidge of butter in the pan, letting it cascade inside slowly and smoothly as it melted. Michael always insisted bacon had to be cooked slow and low and at the very end on high for the perfect crisp. As he finished laying the bacon in the pan ever so meticulously, he began breaking the eggs one by one with just one hand into another bowl. The whole scene looked like as if it was living art to Maria, as she looked on in wonderment.

"Eggs?" he hollered from across the kitchen

"Fine. Scrambled?"

He simply nodded as he started to vigorously whisk the bowl of eggs, letting it break down as it created thick foam and finally emptied the contents into another clean pan.

"Half and Half?"

"Always check the fridge door. By the way why don't you just whisk that into the eggs before adding the whole thing to the pan in the first place?"

"Do I really need to explain the way I cook all the time?" Michael simply answered sharply as he diverted his attention back to the stove.

Maria rolled her eyes and smirked. He added a few dashes of half and half straight into the pan of the egg mixture already cooking on the fire.

"So Fly asked me a really interesting question today," Michael began as he started to crisp the bacon up.

"Yeah?"

"He said if he thought we would ever get married."

"You told them about me? About us?" Maria asked a little flabbergasted yet flattered. He could totally sense the perkiness in the tone of her voice. She didn't really know if Michael talked about her or them for that matter. She knew when it even came to Max and Isabel he wasn't always forthcoming to them about the way he felt about Maria though she knew he cared for me immensely. He was never the "show and tell" type. But seeing him making small talk with others was a novice side to him Maria had never experienced before.

"Yeah, I told them about you," he said as he brought two plates to the table.

"I'll clean," she offered as thanks for making more breakfast. "Ok now continue what did you say about me?" she said in a very giddy voice. It couldn't be helped! The thought of him talking about Maria and their relationship excited her.

"Nothing much I just said that was a thought that needed to be considered a little down the road," he replied as he began to devour his breakfast part two.

"Oh."

Michael looked up getting the hint of disappointment in her voice. "I mean we're only like 18! Right?"

"Yeah of course. "She couldn't help it. she knew that they were 18, but was it not something he even considered now? ' _How could he stay on the planet for me and not have any intent to one day marry me? Not saying we had to get married right now but consideration could at least be accounted for!'_

"Yeah, so that's all I said."

"Did you say anything specifically about me to them?"

"Yeah, I mean we were all talking about our girls."

"Really?" she asked getting more and more interested into this conversation he had with his fellow Meta-Chem workers.

"Yeah, like George he actually has a long steady girlfriend. They've' known each other since middle school believe it or not. He goes to community college I think the same one as Isabel's and then Fly well, Fly's kind of a player which is why I guess he has the name Fly, you know? Flies from one chick to the other?" he said smirking as he took a bite of his bacon.

"Uh-huh, don't starting getting ideas now," she warned as she took a bite of her eggs. "What did you say about me?" she pressed. Maria began to daydream what his answers were. She just knew he must have told them about her love for music. How she loved to compose and perform songs even though she hadn't done it in a while. Or perhaps since it was with other guys that were the macho type, he talked about her legs. ' _He's always said that I've been blessed with a nice pair!'_ she thought.

"I just said her name is Maria and I met her in high school," he said in a manner as if what else was there to say.

"That's it?" Maria asked bewildered that he couldn't' find the words to elaborate more about her.

"What? Do you want me to tell them about how you're great in the eraser room or something?" he snickered as he gulped down the remaining cup of coffee.

Maria crossed my arms and darted a look of disappointment in his direction.

"Don't do that!" he warned as he ate his eggs.

"Don't do what? What am I doing?" she challenged as she refused to take her glare away from him.

"Don't look at me all like that," he simply said circling a fork in the air directed towards Maria, "like you're disappointed."

"What if it's not just a look? What if I am disappointed?" she said insistently.

"Maria! I don't tell everything to everyone. Some things I like to keep just between me and you!" he said a matter of factly. She couldn't help but be pleased about that. One thing she admired about Michael was how exclusive he made them out to be. He didn't tell their business to everyone and with that came a respect to their own personal affairs ...but it also meant he didn't really want to relish or brag about Maria to everyone either. At least that's how he made it seem. ' _But sometimes it would be nice knowing if Michael bragged about me to others. It would just be flattering.'_ Maria thought to herself.

Michael's fork fell to the plate as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. He went over to the sink and he set his plate inside.

"I'm going to go catch up on some sleep. I'm exhausted! It's been such a crazy week," he said as he stretched, flexing his beautiful muscles.

"You're welcome to sleep here you know," Maria said coyly.

His eyes lit up smiling as he scratched above his eyebrow. "Yeah but will you lay down with me or have you slept enough?" he asked grinningly standing up from his chair.

"I could lie down next to you," she said coming towards him urging him to stay as she circled my arms around his neck. "And there's no Max here," she reminded trying to lure him away from going to his apartment. Maria began to realize how much she really missed his scent that usually lingered in the sheets. It was now getting more and more diffused since they hadn't slept together in the same bed as of late.

"Someone seems well rested," he observed as he brushed his thumb on her cheek.

"So you'll stay with me?"

"Maria, it's not that I want to stay, but when you and I lay on the bed we don't _just lay in the bed_."

"I wouldn't mind, "she giggled as she brushed her lips into the crevice of his neck and shoulder breathing in his scent.

A faint growl from Michael came from inside his throat. He smirked and kissed Maria's forehead as he headed to get his jacket and motorcycle helmet from the table.

"I envy about the amount of energy you've seemed to have gotten from a good sleep. I could use that too," he stated tiredly.

Of course Maria understood. He must have been terribly exhausted and he was right. If the slept together it wouldn't be just be sleeping! Something that neither of them had self-control on. Maria placed a long kiss on his lips. She missed him immensely these past couple of days. Finding herself waking alone more and more now since he found the second job left her lingering for more and more Michael.

"Fine buck-o! Go ahead leave me all here to my lonesome self as I clean this horrible mess in the kitchen!" she exclaimed in her usual dramatic flair that would bring a grin to his face. As she looked up from her eyelashes to Michael's face she noted the act had done the trick.

"Do you want to do something tonight then?" she asked as she combed my hands through his hair.

"Alright! After I catch up a few Z's I should be good to go. Something low key?" he asked as he wrapped his arm tightly around Maria's waist as if he could read her mind. They both had just experienced the end to a long hard week with school and work. She nodded as she rested her forehead on his chin.

"Sounds good. I'll come over later. Go, go get some rest," she replied as she patted his back.

As Maria looked out the screen door, she saw him speed away on his motorcycle back to his apartment. _'I already miss him.'_


	3. Chapter 3 Anxiety is the new Burden

**Chapter 3**

"Where were you today?" I shouted as I busted through Michael's apartment door finding him and Max at the breakfast table. Michael looked positively alarmed as if he were a deer in headlights and I was the car about run him over!

"Where was I supposed to be?" he asked with his mouth half full of tabasco ladened chicken.

"We were supposed to have lunch at school today!" I replied frantically.

"Today's Saturday!"

"No today's Friday. Hello! Where are you?"

"I'm here where the fuck is Saturday?" Michael stated as he wiped his fingers on his napkin.

I looked at Max and Michael, "What are you guys saving the world from alien invasion?" I asked bitterly knowing the answer.

"Would that keep you from kicking my ass?" Michael asked shortly. I instantly gave him a glare of death to that retort of his.

"I gotta' get going," Max said uncomfortably. I could tell he was cowering away from yet another Michael and Maria match. Honestly I loved Max but I felt like with him living on Michael's couch these days it was getting in the way of our own couple time. Michael would drop plans at the hat if Max told him to whether it was an Alien mission or something else altogether. The loyalty that Michael had for Max was admirable but I just wished that I could've been a bit higher up on his priority list. I guess that's what came with dating an Extra Terrestrial. Alien missions first, girlfriend problems- last!

I sighed feeling bad that I had scared Max away and to add even more insult Michael just went on eating his chicken as if it was no big deal that he forgot to have lunch with me. I began to drum my fingers on the table staring him down hoping to get his attention.

"Don't do that!" he warned.

" What am I doing? What am I doing besides wondering where my boyfriend went?" I said, tears stinging my eyes.

"I said I'm right here Maria," he replied softer this time as he took note of the panic in my face.

I sighed loudly as I cupped my face in my hands and finally straightened up a bit more as I combed my hands through my hair. Truthfully I wasn't upset if he had forgotten or something. Well that's not entirely true, it did upset me if he forgot me, but I honestly had gotten very worried. Ever since Alex passed away I was always on edge about the possibility of losing other people I loved. Already my mom was gone half the time, and I couldn't bear the thought of something happening to Michael. I don't think he knew how alone I was feeling these days. It was my fault I couldn't just assume he knew what was going on with me if I didn't explain anything to him about it. There was a lot he could tell about me without exchanging words, but we couldn't always rely on our 'vibrations'. I made a mental note that we had to _literally communicate_ more often.

"I'm sorry I came barging in, but I called and when you didn't answer and I just…I don't know I thought the worse had happened."

I didn't look at him when I said that. I didn't want this to get too dramatic than I had already made it. Even though I knew Michael thought of me as more than the 'dramatic one' in the group unlike the rest did, I didn't want him to perceive me as anything but his number one partner in crime, reliable, available, and quick on their feet no matter the severity of the mission. Being too dramatic didn't live up to Michael's expectations when it came to sleuthing so I had to keep that in check.

Michael began to wipe the chicken juice off his fingers. "Come here," he said as one arm pulled around me on to his lap.

He kissed the back of my neck. "Nothing is going to happen to me Maria. We've been through this a hundred times."

I nodded, "I know, I know" I stated the second time assertively. "It's just I panicked Michael. I called-"

"I forgot to pay the phone bill Maria. That's all."

I turned around a bit in his arms to face him. "That's all? Michael you have been forgetting to pay the phone bill a lot now a days. Are you ok? Financially speaking."

"Financially Speaking, it hasn't been ok but it's coming along. My first paycheck from Meta-Chem is going to be in my bank account by 4pm today. So that and with the Crashdown money I'll make due this month.

I sighed as I combed my fingers through his hair. It was one of my favorite things to do. Michael's hair had it's own persona altogether. "Ever since you turned 18 it's been hard, huh?" I stated. Michael nodded as he rubbed my back trying to comfort me still. I was touched by his gesture, consistently trying to make me feel at ease even though I knew how much harder he had it in life.

Since Michael had been emancipated he was getting a consistent check from the government. It helped him with rent and food but now that he was 18, the checks stopped and the financial strain he was already living became worse.

"Michael we've been over this many times, why don't you join my cell phone plan with my mom and I. It's just 5 more dollars a month I'll even pay for it," I suggested encouragingly.

Michael shook his head. _That bull-headed stubbornness will be the death of me!_

"No I don't want to ask favors from you or anyone."

"like you never 'borrowed' my Jetta as a favor?" I scoffed making air quotes.

"Why you little-" He said as he grabbed me from off the chair throwing me over his shoulder. All of a sudden I felt his free hand go under the back of my shirt tickling me all the way up to my spine and the little crevices above my hips- those were my weak spots! We play fought a lot and this time I was losing bad!

"Ew get your fried chicken fingers off me you Metallica-worshipping E.T!" I said trying to grasp for breath as I felt him about to throw me on the couch.

"Is that really the best you can do?" he said in that husky voice that made all the atoms in me jump at once.

I felt his lips brush against mine as he pinned his body on mine. HIs weight came on to me all at once but I didn't mind. I loved feeling it on me. It felt secure and safe, like he'd always be there to protect me. All of a sudden I returned to reality. Me feeling safe reminded me that just seconds ago I thought Michael was not in fact safe when he didn't pick up the phone.

"Wait! Stop! I know what you are doing!" I cried pulling my lips away from his. His tongue that was once in my mouth was left sticking out, alarmed from my quick action of pulling away.

"What am I doing?" he exclaimed a little bent out of shape that I was cock blocking him.

"Don't do that!" I warned. He got the gist and began to mock me in the way I was mocking him right now.

"What am I doing? What am I doing besides trying to make love to my girlfriend for missing lunch!" he cried as he nuzzled my neck.

"Oh my god michael! So not funny" I chuckled even though it really was funny as hell! "You're being so sarcastic right now bucko! Nice try though you really got the Maria sassiness I'm so known for down to a pat there!"

"Yeah you got that Guerin like defenses too there," he acknowledges as he grinned shaking his head in wonderment. "Damn Maria. You're a lot of things, I didn't think resisting making love was one of them," he snickered.

I sighed, "I'm not resisting," I said reassuringly as I pulled him back on top of me. His weight always made it slightly hard to breathe but just felt so secure I couldn't resist. I combed my fingers in his hair.

"I'm trying to work on this anxiety, " I started as I looked away.

I could feel Michael trying to read my face probably a bit taken aback about me admitting that I was feeling anxious again. I didn't feel like this since Alex died. I don't know where it really stemmed from but my guess was the growing number of times my mom was away had taken a toll on me more than I thought it had. I could feel Michael's body getting tense trying to get up off me. He knew he was getting heavy on me but I wouldn't let him budge.

"No please. Don't get up," I pleaded softly as I looked up to find his brown eyes warmly looking back at me.

"You're too small to take on this weight Maria, I could break you staying like this too long. Why do you always prefer me in this way? I could crush you."

"No! I love this," I said as I hugged him into me.

"Here let me at least sit up next to you. Come on," he encouraged as he to my regret got up and out from my hold.

He sat up and helped me to sit up next to him as well.

"What's this anxiety and where is it stemming from?" he asked.

"I mean haven't you noticed? My mom is not exactly around these days MIchael. She's been gone for two straight weeks at a time to Las Cruces since my junior year. I'm home by myself- a lot. Liz, well Liz is always with Max, which I get. I have you after all, but now you're working all the time, so I'm not always feeling-"

"Safe?"

I nodded. "I just feel lonely." I shook my head, "I know I know, I'm being dramatic." I said trying to laugh it off.

"You're not being dramatic Maria," Michael said reassuringly. I looked up at him surprised. He pulled me closer to him and let me lie my head on his shoulder.

"I'm really sorry I missed lunch. I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

"You mean date night?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah date night. We'll have a blast!"

"You promise?"

"I promise promise," he replied as he pulled my chin up for a kiss.

"Well we both better get ready for work," I said as I patted his knee. As I started to get up, I felt Michael pulling my arm back down to sit with him.

"We have time," he insisted as he kissed my lips. I sighed giving in. I could never say no to Michael Guerin's kisses- and hands.

)))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((

"You guys are late, again!" Liz cried from the kitchen as she saw Michael and I hurrying in to stuff our belongings into our staff lockers.

"Hey!" I cried as Michael snuck passed in front of me to get to his locker first.

"Sore loser!" Michael grinned as he threw his helmet at jacket into the locker and gave me a peck on my cheek.

"Sorry Liz, we didn't mean to get this late it's just-"

"Save it Maria! Max told me you guys were together last time he left the apartment. And besides, it's fine" Liz said as she looked at Michael and me with a smile. I let out a sigh of relief in my mind as I proceeded to go to the bathroom to put my waitress uniform on.

Michael proceeded to take his position at the grill.

When I got out of the bathroom I saw Liz motioning me to go to the back.

"This is like the third time this week you guys have been late to a shift- together. Are you guys…you know?"

"Liz the phrase is, are we sexual active."

"Maria! "

"Not that it's any of your business but- Hey! Wait a minute! Answer me this first- what does Max think?"

Liz looked stunned, "what does Max have to do with this?"

"Oh come on Lizzie! I know you and Max talk and Max lives in Michael's apartment now- so what does he think ? And what has he seen?" I said elongating the last phrase.

"Oh my god! Did he catch you guys doing it?" Liz said bring her hands to her mouth.

"I mean not that I or Michael know of. Unless he was being a very quiet peeping tom last Wednesday!"

"Maria!" Liz laughed in wonderment as she went get some paper napkins from the back. I started to tie my apron around my waist.

"By the way what high school senior out there in America still says 'doing it' ?"

Liz came back and hit my butt with the package of napkins as if to scold me in her Lizzie-joking way.

"Hey Petunia, if you can't handle the possible answers don't asks the hard questions!" and with that I was off to tend to the evening rush leaving a laughing Liz Parker to deal with napkin holders.

)))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((

While I was on my first break I decided to go to my locker to check my phone for any miss calls or messages hoping to hear from my mom. I found 2 messages on my phone, both from her. I pressed play and put the message on speaker not noticing Michael had just entered the back room.

"Hi Maria honey it's mom. It looks like I am going to have to be here till Thursday. A large shipment got lost and now that it's delayed I have to wait here till it arrives to sort it I'm sorry honey. Call me back some time. I checked with Mr. Parker just now and he assured me you were there at work, but it would be nice to hear my baby's voice. Bye honey."

"Bye mom," I said out loud.

"Hey," Michael finally said from the corner.

"Hey back," I replied glumly.

"Mom ok?"

"Yeah, she's going to be delayed. Again."

Michael nodded as he sat next to me. "You ok?"

" I mean, yeah I guess, do I have a choice? I have one more message from her," I informed Michael as I pushed the button on my nokia to play it for Michael and I.

"Maria honey it's mom again. Please don't make any plans for Friday. I want to come and just have a mother daughter day. I talked to Liz's dad and he gave you the night off. We'll do something super special. Bye."

"Wow," I said as I clicked the phone off.

"What?" Michael asked puzzled.

"She and I haven't done like a mother daughter day thing in a while. And it's usually when she's met a new guy. Do you think she met someone in Las Cruces and that's why she ventures out there all the time?"

MIchael shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. I guess you'll find out when she comes," he replied.

I nodded.

"So about tomorrow," Michael started.

"You mean about date night?" I asked.

"Yeah, do you like physical activities and stuff or sport…you know put-put, ice skating, maybe bowling?"

I looked at him puzzled as to why he would ask me that. We never did things like that together. The most activity we did was sex, running away from FBI agents, and the Skins. In fact I didn't even know Michael liked to do things like that.

"I'm just trying to you know, make things more exciting!"

"Exciting? Michael I'm surprised we've never actually done these things before. I never knew you'd like doing things like that!"

Michael beemed. "Good! Maybe we'll have some fun tomorrow doing something different."

I leaned in and hugged Michael as I placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks. This will really make me feel better."

He rubbed my shoulder as he wrapped himself more around me.

"You know your friends were really cool this morning. It's nice to know that when you leave the Crashdown tonight to go to work at Meta-CHem you'll have a group of cool friends to hangout with not just work with," I said looking up at Michael.

"Yeah they're really great. Hey I hope you didn't get upset when they all of a sudden walked in for breakfast."

I laughed a bit at that. "Well I was a little perturbed, but I mean it's fine. THey seem really great."

"THey knew you were opening up breakfast today. I insisted the best pancakes in all of roswell would be at the Crashdown this morning since you had prepared the batter."

"Really?"

" Yeah I told them you make the best pancake batter in the world," he replied.

Wow Michael actually talked about me again to his friends, this time with more added detail. She suddenly felt much for forgiving that the boys from MEta-Chem interrupted her and Michael's conversation that morning.

"So what did Isabel say that made you drop those plates," asked Michael with a slight smile.

"Oh god!" I said as I hid my face in my hands remembering how embarrassed I was at that accident. I think my face must have gotten beet red. Oh the benefits of being pale!

"Man they just made the loudest noise!" Michael added as he made hand motions and sound effects of an explosion going off, making me giggle.

"No it was nothing," I replied.

"Come on tell me, you always nag me when I don't elaborate."

"Michael you _never_ elaborate."

"Still, come on tell me," he pressed.

"Well I guess it had to do with what Fly asked you the other day that's all," I replied.

"Which is?"

I turned to Michael and looked at him in the eye. I wanted to make sure I got his sincere reaction. "Isabel asked me, 'If Michael proposed would you say yes?' and then-"

" And your reaction was to drop the plates?" Michael seemed pretty bothered by my reaction. There was definitely a bit defensiveness in his tone.

"It just startled me that's all. I mean come on Michael don't' tell me that bothered you."

Michael straightened up and pulled his arm away from me.

"Michael!" I exclaimed in wonderment confused intrigued by his reaction.

"Wasn't it you just days ago that said to Fly, marriage wouldn't even be considered till down the road?" I reminded him.

A grunt was all he responded with, which made me roll my eyes.

"Ok well I need to call my mom really quick before my break is over," I stated as I got up to go outside to get better reception.

Michael didn't say anything he just got up and went to the direction of the bathroom. I shook my head. Typical Michael.

 _ **I thought this would be a more active forum considering Roswell is one of the best shows of all time. Please comment and review and let me know how you think this story is going. I hope you Candyshippers out there are liking it so far. Hope I'm giving Maria some more leverage than she got in Season 3 of Roswell. She truly is on of my favorite characters and definitely deserved better :)**_


	4. Chapter 4- Opposing Teams-Opposing Sides

Opposing Teams- Opposing Sides

(ON all Fronts!)

"Wait aren't we going to get a lane?" Maria inquired pointing towards the bowling lanes as Michael held the door for her to come into the Bowling Alley's Café. When Maria and Michael had entered he made sure they came a little earlier than the other guys from Meta-Chem. They were in a league tonight playing against the mechanics at the Garage where Kyle worked and he was worried if Maria would see Kyle she'd ask questions and start speculating his double booking fiasco. Michael intended this to be a fun date night, but he had unfortunately made the mistake promising his friends that he'd participate in their bowling league.

"I know but I thought we could catch a bite to eat first and talk," Michael replied with a smile.

Maria lips subtly turned upwards. Michael was become more and more attentive. It touched Maria that he had come so far. She once remembered him being very self-centered- not entirely his fault. After all, his upbringing with Hank did no good in the department of " a gentleman's etiquette" And while Maria understood all that it didn't refrain her from reminding Michael to be more gentleman like (to his dismay at times!)

"Ok" Maria simply stated as she took a seat in the chair Michael held out for her.

"What looks good? Hey! You like their Tuna Melts right?" Michael said as he glanced up from the menu.

"Yeah, they're ok," Maria replied while perusing the menu. She caught Michael looking at the menu very intensely _. 'He must be really hungry- but then again, when was he never hungry?'_ Maria thought to herself as she chuckled silently.

As Michael gave the waiter their orders he began to drink some of the cherry coke that was placed in front of him.

"So, I never knew you liked to bowl," Maria said, trying to start a conversation. Michael seemed to be a little distracted. He looked around and tried to see behind Maria through the glass doors if the rest of the boys had arrived yet. He purposely had Maria sit with her back towards the bowling lanes in an effort to hide her from them whenever they arrived to play.

"Yeah I do every now and then," Michael stated looking past Maria.

Maria waved her hands in front of Michael as if to get him out of a trance. "Hello? Spaceboy? Everything ok?"

Michael startled a bit and then sat straighter in his seat.

"So when did you go bowling?" Maria asked trying to bring the conversation up again.

"Oh I never did."

Maria looked confused. "I thought you just said you did every now and then?"

"Oh well, like I guess a long time ago. I went with Max and Izzy like back in Middle School or something," Michael answered quickly thinking on his feet.

Maria nodded but wasn't fully satisfied by his answer.

As their food came to the table, Michael noticed from afar that the boys had just arrived. They had changed into their bowling shoes, shared a couple of laughs and commenced the game. Earlier in the day when Michael realized he double booked the Meta Chem bowling league with date night, he called Fly and came up with a plan so that Michael could still successfully partake in both. Fly told him that any announcements about a _Ford Festiva_ on the PA system of the bowling alley would signal Michael that it was his turn to bowl. He was hoping he could keep Maria occupied with dinner while he bowled for the league and after the competition was over perhaps he and Maria would get a chance to play on their own lane. Together alone having fun. It was a mistake-proof plan! Michael was excited to have the best of both worlds at his fingertips. His new found friends and his wonderful yet babbling girlfriend.

Michael couldn't see the score from where he was sitting, and he was eager to find out whether his boys were kicking Kyle's ass or not. Michael began eating his fried chicken as Maria began taking small bites of her tuna melt. She was waiting for Michael to say something- anything! But all he did was chew and seem distracted. It didn't feel like he was vesting his time into this date as she felt he initially was. She knew he might be hungry or really tiered with working two jobs, but didn't he like to have fun with her? Was she that taxing on him? Was it such a chore for him to have fun with Maria?

All Maria could think about now was the scene that played just days earlier of when Michael arrived to the Crashdown for breakfast with the Meta-Chem guys. He laughed _. He_ _laughed._ He had never laughed like that with her, never! Even Isabel noted that she had never heard a sound like that come out of Michael. Was she that much of a burden on him, that he couldn't even _try_ to enjoy their time together?

After about a couple of bites of her sandwich and still no sound from Guerin she became a bit frustrated and distant. She out down her sandwich and pulled some hand sanitizer from her purse and rubbed her hands together.

"Are you almost done? Think we can play now?" Maria pressed trying her best to be persistent ignoring the tiredness of it all, as best as she could.

Michael simply grunted.

"This is not what I had in ….mind." Maria stated softly as she crossed her arms.

"I thought you like their Tuna Melts!" Michael said noting she hadn't finished her own.

"Yeah, when I'm in a Tuna Melt kind of mood," she replied simply as she sipped her cherry coke.

"What kind of mood are you in?"

Maria didn't respond. She just decided to keep sipping her soda, and tried being more patient. Patience with Michael was always the key.

Suddenly an announcement over the PA came on: "Would the owner of a ford festiva please go to the parking lot. You're lights are on!"

Michael recognized right away that it was Fly, and the Ford Festiva indicated it was code signaling Michael that it was time for him a turn in knocking Kyle's (and his team's) ass.

"Be right back!" Michael said as he headed towards the glass doors. Michael didn't seem to notice the look of shock plastered on Maria's face as he headed towards the door. She was baffled that he had been so distant during their date night and confounded that he just got up without any reason. Maria hadn't notice any hint of excitement that whole date expect just now when he left through the glass doors. She assumed he was going to the restroom but that thrilled?

It had been a lonely couple of weeks. Amy DeLuca was still in Las Cruces, Michael was working two different jobs and trying to remain a devoted boyfriend, yet Maria was still alone. Maria tried not to let Michael's antics get to her. She knew he was self-aware at times at how his behavior offended others. She forced herself to be everybody's rock.

She was Liz's shoulder to cry on when she vented about Max, she was her mother's obedient, self-sufficient, and independent daughter, and she was Michael's rug. The last one was a bit of an exaggeration she noted to herself, but that's what she truly felt like at times. He could always guarantee that no matter if he screwed up, or said or did something that accidentally hurt her, she would always be the understanding Maria she was forgive and forget and move on. That's what Maria was. The rock.

Maria was drowning and she may not have been aware of it either. Ever since Alex passed away it had left another void in her heart. Her father leaving, Alex dead, the threat of Michael leaving almost killed her. But then he stayed for her. _He stayed._ This made all the difference in the world to her. The only problem was that despite the fact that Michael stayed, he still took her for granted at times. She decided to shrug it off her shoulders. She accepted Michael for who he was. He was brought up by a heartless man. It wasn't Michael's fault. She had hoped by know through her affection and love a little bit of her sense of consideration had rubbed off on Michael, but he still had a long way to go. He knew he had to do more, but he knew she would be there every step beside his evolution.

That's what he loved about her. Maria always understood that beneath the screw up exterior there was someone who loved her and protected her so much. Michael loved her and would do anything out of his way to protect her. She had saved him in more ways than one and in an instant he would be there to do the same. The only thing he was unaware of was the fact that it wouldn't kill him to take the time to listen more to Maria or to be more attentive. If he had, he would've realized the loneliness sweeping over her lately. Then he could see that the only way to truly protect her and saver he was to just be more aware and affectionate.

Michael came back abruptly through the glass doors almost causing Maria to jump out of her seat.

"You ok?" Maria asked half perplexed by his quick exit and entry.

"Yeah fine," Michael said as he went after the fried chicken leg on his plate.

Maria looked on with loving yet sad eyes. She quietly sipped her soda and decided there would be no benefit from questioning his peculiar antics. She looked around the restaurant at couples, and groups of friends in the café. They seemed to have already done the bowling thing, and were now celebrating their wins and losses over a peaceful dinner. Maria was giddy inside excited to bowl against Michael. She then looked down at her dress. Even though Michael had made a comment of looking nice in her outfit she wondered if she should've worn jeans instead for bowling.

"Want anything else?" Michael finally said.

"Yeah."

"What?"

"Anything but this," Maria stated in hopes of encouraging Michael to finally take her out to the lanes.

Just as Michael was about to say something, another announcement over the PA went up.

"Attention, please. Would the owner of the Ford Festiva please to the parking lot! Your trunk is wide open and your jack is showing!"

Michael began to chuckle having difficulty hiding it as he started to get up. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going now?" Maria asked frustratingly.

"I've gotta hit the head. I think have a bladder infection or something," Michael replied wincing as he pushed his chair in and left.

Maria sat with arms and legs crossed. She wasn't buying that one. She and Michael both knew he and his alien siblings never got sick! She was both agitated and disappointed. She had really done herself up that night, and all he said about the dress was that it was nice. That she looked nice _. Just nice_. She was tired of being called as nice. She had given up a lot for him, but it didn't matter. Alien stuff was always more important than other things. She was tiered for not seeming to come up higher on his list especially by now with everything they had gone through to be together.

Half worried and half feeling suspicious, Maria decided Michael had been gone long enough that she needed to see if he was indeed alright. She decided to head for the restrooms and call from the outside if he was ok.

As she went through the glass doors she saw Michael getting ready to bowl- with his Meta Chem Friends. Who was that looking on in pure agony? Was that Kyle?

As Michael's move resulted in a glorious strike leading his team to victory, shouts and cheers of celebration came in the air. Everyone around the bowling alley looked up smilingly at Michael and his friends noting the laughter and fun they seemed to be experiencing. Maria noticed as well.

Michael looked up and saw Maria standing up on the stand looking upset with her arms crossed. He knew he was in deep trouble and that she was going to rip him a part like she always did. Teflon Maria DeLuca style.

"I'm sorry," he started as he came towards her where she was seated. "I double booked I made a mistake because I promised the guys, and then I promised you-"

"Shut up," Maria stated cutting him off.

"Maria-"

Maria put her hand up to stop Michael from continuing. "Please I have something to say alright?"

"Ok let me have it."

 _Let me have it? Maria thought to herself._ Is that really what he thought of her? Someone who just went off the handle for no reason? Didn't he understand that if she was going to lecture him that he truly deserved it? Unbeknownst to him, Maria had changed for the better. She commended herself for being more patient and passive with him but was agitated Michael didn't appear to notice or show any appreciation for it. She excused it as being just the way Michael was, but she wasn't sure just how long she could keep excusing it.

"The other day at the Crashdown you were there and they were there and Isabel asked me a question which I chose to-"

"Drop the plates out of surprise?" Michael said.

"Dropped the plates?"

"Yeah remember we went over this- she asked you about marriage and you freaked out-"

"No Michael that's not what she said, I mean she did… the point is there was more to the conversation than just the topic of marriage," Maria went out as Michael's ears perked up.

"She asked, 'is Michael laughing?' and you were. And I was jealous because I just- you never laugh like that with me," Maria replied softly.

"I do," Michael said a little concerned as he noted Maria's voice trailing off there in the end.

"No you've never laughed like that with me," Maria said shaking her head in disagreement with an uneasy smile. "I love you Michael, I love it when you're happy, and I love you." Her understanding was almost too much for Michael to bear. "And I know you haven't had the most happiest of lives, so this, you having friends, makes me happy."

"This is ok?" Michael asked as he pointed to his friends.

"Yeah this is ok," Maria replied.

"Maria, I didn't want this day to turn out like this. I was hoping I could make my friends happy by playing with them in the league, and I thought once it was done I could make you happy and you and I could play in a lane. Just you and me."

Maria shook her head again. "No. It's fine. You need to celebrate with you friends anyway," Maria said motioning towards his elated teammate's still high fiving each other and giving Kyle's group a hard time with some innocent ragging.

"No I want to end this night with us," Michael insisted he said as he lightly gripped her arm. He really wanted to make everyone happy, but it seemed to his disdain he was just disappointing everyone, especially Maria.

"Michael I think its good you have friends. I think it's important to have friends," Maria said as she casually took her arm out of his grasp. Even she herself wished she had more of a friend around. Had Alex been there she could've called him up to ask for advice. Liz was preoccupied these days with Max and helping him find his son while Isabel had her own personal life crises, which left Maria all alone. She kissed Michael's cheek and decided to collect her things from the café. Out of instinct Michael grabbed her arm once more.

"Wait where are you going? Come with us, even Kyle and his garage buddies will join probably."

Maria smiled. "I'm a little tiered Spaceboy." She said as she cupped his face. She didn't feel a part of the group. After all, Michael still hadn't formally introduced Maria to his new found friends. "Have fun," she said as she slipped her arm out of his grasp and pecked his cheek.

As he saw Maria walk off in the distance he couldn't help but wonder if she was really ok or not. She seemed to be so casual about it. It wasn't the way Maria usually handled things. He wasn't sure if this was an improvement or a sign of caution he needed to be worried about. Either way he was left standing uneasy about the whole scene that had just occurred.


	5. Chapter 5- Is IT Enough?

Chapter 5 Insanity- Is It Enough?

 _Sometimes I wonder was it my fault or his? This whole mess of how we came to be. I should've told him many times what was in my heart so he could understand my feelings. But it's hard to speak your mind when Michael ignores you or doesn't listen to you. I swear he's in his own world sometimes. He tries his best though the best way he knows how to. Is it enough?_

Later that night….

Maria woke up to find herself sprawled on her bed belly-side down. _"Did I dose off as soon as I came inside the house?"_ Looking at the clock on her night stand it appeared to be 11:00 PM and she knew she needed a bath so she could settle back into a good sleep. Something to drown her sorrows in. She stood in front of her bathroom mirror in a towel as she neatly pulled her hair up, loose strands touching the back of her neck, a little down passed her shoulders. She swirled in the lavender vanilla bubble solution into the tub. Sitting at the edge of the tub and bent over, she began to stir the solution and water with her arm producing bubbles.

As she took her towel off and sunk into the tub, she began to feel more relaxed in the water. Since she had the night off anyway, she decided that she deserved some overdue "R&R" time. Michael was with the guys. She was alone. She was going to take advantage of the solitude. It was supposed to be their night together but it turned into Maria's Night and Michael's Night alone to do their own things.

He was doing so much for himself for the both of them. He was serious for once about school. Now that he realized going to his planet was futile he had to make a home for himself here on earth. Maria was amazed at how much Michael could do if he put the effort into it. He was exceptionally talented when it came to History and English. Dates and information just stuck with him. Facts were things that could never accumulate in his brain.

There was time when she remembered Maria was perplexed on her Calculus homework. Michael took one glance at it and suggested an answer in mere seconds considering the properties of it leaving her speechless. It's too bad he waited so long to be a little more serious about school. He was no Max Evans when it came to studious behavior but he could've certainly gotten more than by with a little more effort.

All of a sudden as Maria placed a hand on her cheek, she noticed feeling a tear. Was she crying? How did she not realize it? Maria chastised herself for feeling upset about something _'as silly as Michael dissing date night for friends'_ and internally scolded herself that she needed to do better at hiding it. It tore her inside that Michael had forgotten about their date night. He had forgotten her again. It was always he didn't think, forgot to include, or could've spoken nicer to: Maria.

She felt so alone. No one had been there for her lately. Did she always have to be this tough girl made of Teflon? Disappointments weren't easily sliding off her back any more like they used to. Where Michael was the king of being stonewall he had competition when it came to the hardness of Maria's resiliency.

She found it simply comforting that Michael had a new group of friends but he hid the whole situation from her. And she knew he had made the mistake of double booking, but it had all become a little overwhelming. She thought once he decided to stay away from his planet that she would see more of him but instead she was seeing less of him.

"Get it together DeLuca," she whispered to herself sternly.

As she dried herself off, she changed into a robe and headed to her bedroom. Setting her towel on the vanity, she jumped as she noticed the brooding figure near her window.

She came over to the window and opened it.

"Michael?" she said confused as to why he was at her house and not at his home or with his friends. She glanced at the clock on her side table. It was 1:00 in the morning now. Where had the time gone?

"Can I come in?" Michael asked even though he was already halfway inside. Michael looked at Maria in her bathrobe. "Why are you taking a bath so late?"

"I don't know I think I came home and fell asleep after our date night bust. When I woke up I just wanted to wash away the night I guess," Maria said as she took a seat opposite from Michael on the bed at the vanity.

Michael frowned. "Wash away the night?"

Maria noted his look of guilt and hated for saying what she just did. _I guess I too say things without thinking too!_ "Sorry Michael, I didn't mean it was a bust-"

"It was a bust Maria. It's ok it's my fault," he said.

She hated when they got like this because sometimes it lead to a bigger fight and a more defensive Michael as well.

"It's nobody's fault," Maria said trying to let the whole thing slide. "You double booked. No biggie."

There was silence for about a minute in the room. Maria was looking at the floor and she could feel Michael's eyes on her, trying to read her as if she was something he needed to really observe or fix.

"Are you ok?" Michael asked.

Maria nodded. "Yeah. Why?" Maria asked.

"Maria, I've been trying to wrap my head around the fact that you didn't beat my ass up back there at the bowling alley when you realized I was two timing our date night with my friends."

"I told you Michael, I'm happy you have friends," Maria said again this time a little agitated.

"Yeah I know. But aren't you disappointed that I made a mistake?" Michael asked try to egg on some fight from Maria to come out from inside. Maria sighed and decided it was time to turn the tables in this conversation.

"Fine, let me ask you something Michael. Do you feel disappointed that you made a mistake?" Maria asked.

Michael looked surprised. "Do I feel disappointed? I'm not the one that got played Maria,"

 _Played? So he's admitting to 'playing' me?_

"So, I was played?"

"You know what I mean. I forgot about us," he pressed.

"How should I feel then?" she asked.

"Not like this. Not like you don't care. You're passiveness, it's scaring me," Michael admitted as she scratched his eyebrow. He looked at Maria. His Maria. The girl that had saved him over and over again and the girl he kept disappointing.

"I'm fine Michael," she insisted. Michael disagreed.

"I know I screw up a lot and you're patient with me-"

"always." She said cutting him off.

"Sometimes I think I don't deserve you," he admitted as he looked down at his hands.

"Sometimes, I think that too," was all she said.

"Maria, I want you to know." Michael paused. He wasn't the greatest with words. That was Maria. She could write the most magnificent of phrases and put them together in song. He wished he had the capability of using words the way Maria did with them. She patiently looked upon her other half waiting for him to continue. Michael sighed.

"It makes me upset that you feel I don't laugh with you in that way," he finished.

What he really wanted to say was that he loved her. But she knew that at least he thought so, so he substituted with the other phrase instead. Except what he didn't know was that she would've appreciated hearing those three simple words more.

"I am disappointed in myself too. I am sorry."

"Michael do you think of me? I mean at all?" Maria asked hopeful that his answer was genuine and one she wanted.

"Maria, of course I think about you," he said frustratingly through gritted teeth.

"Then why do you seem so frustrated when I ask you?" Maria insisted.

"Because you pester me with that question all the time and you know the answer!" Michael exclaimed as he stood up from the bed. He was furious that she was questioning his love but at the same time he felt a little better seeing the fire in her. He was relieved it hadn't completely died out which meant there was still passion between them.

"Maybe I wouldn't ask you that question all the time if you would show more by your actions that you care about me!" she said also getting up crossing her arms over her chest.

"I stayed on this planet for you Maria. Did you forget that?"

"How can I forget when all you do is hold _that_ above my head! Especially when we argue! Talk about tactics, Mr. Guerin you certainly do take the cake!"

This was going nowhere. Maria sighed and turned to her drawers to pull out a shirt and some shorts to wear to bed. As she shuffled around Michael looked on with his hands in his pockets. She found one of Michael's Metallica shirts and gently brushed over it with her fingertips. It was one of the most comfy things she loved wearing. No matter the times she washed it there was always a slight fragrance of Michael still left on there. It reminded her of Irish Spring soap.

"Here," she said holding the Metallica shirt behind her to Michael without looking. Michael took it from her grasp. He had been looking for that shirt for days, weeks actually. "I washed it," she stated calmly as she pulled out a pink long sleeping shirt with some black shorts. She turned deciding she'd head to the bathroom to the change. Even though Michael had seen her plenty of times without any clothes on she wasn't in the mood to put the moves on and craved some privacy from his brooding eyes.

Michael looked on as she left the bedroom, holding the shirt in his hands. He looked around the room deciding to take a seat again on the bed, noting that she was alone, and that Amy DeLuca once again had not returned for days. He fisted the shirt in his hand as he pondered about the many items of Maria's that had made its way into his apartment. Her spare plates and mugs accentuated his kitchen table. Even pots and pans had made its way there. But it was her personal items that Michael adored looking at. Like her shampoo and conditioner of that smelled of jasmine and honey in the caddy of his bathtub. There was also her toothbrush, floss, mouthwash, and toothpaste that seemed to be a part of his medicine cabinet now. Every time he opened it, he'd smile as he saw the pink toothbrush sitting next to the small bottle of blue Listerine mouthwash. He relished having her items at his place. He realized his apartment must feel like a sanctuary to her, being that home was always more often than not empty and desolate without her mother. Home to her had become Michael's apartment, and Michael adored that.

As Maria came back in Michael noticed she had changed and brushed her hair down. He loved it when her hair was down and loose. He could get his hands and fingers tangled in her strands for eternity for all he cared, especially while making love. He wanted to so much to comb his fingers through her hair but he knew she wasn't exactly feeling "chummy" and he didn't want to cause her anymore grief. She didn't know how much he truly loved her and how much he relished in just seeing her. How did she not know that she was on his every thought? How could she not know that? How could she not know that every dream he had included her by his side? True at times he was a jerk, even he realized that, but didn't she know he came from a world where the nicest thing ever said to him was ' _I'm going to bed early.'_ because that meant he didn't need to anything to clean up Hank's mess or deal with Hank.

"Look, Maria come here," he said pulling on her arm forcing to her to sit on his lap. She made a slight whimper as the action caught her off-guard. Michael was notorious for grabbing and pulling Maria around, and while she complained about it, she was secretly a bit turned on by it.

She sighed meeting his gaze as he rested his forehead on hers. "I didn't mean to leave you alone tonight." He said as he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"Okay. Michael I already said it was ok," Maria softly said.

"Fine."

Enough Talking- fine by him.

Michael noticed she was being more than distant she was downright faraway in mind and soul! She was so loose in his hold. While Maria didn't weigh much to him, he always perceived her to be strong in his grasp, not torn and worn down. Did he do that to her? Did he wear her down? Had he really gotten to her so deeply this way?

She always fought for his attention, for them, for their love, for the "US", but now she had all of a sudden begun to feel tired of it. She was tired of fighting. She was saddened by the defeat, in herself and in the "US" she had been hoping Michael and her would complete. They were together, but they weren't really _together_ at times, and now was a perfect example of that.

"Are you tired?" Michael asked as she rubbed his hand up and down her back. _Are you tired of us?_ He really wanted to ask but was afraid of her answer could be.

"Just sleepy," Maria said nodding finally looking back at him.

"Can I stay the night with you?" Michael asked.

Maria shrugged her shoulders, "sure." Michael was hoping for a more excited response but at this point after screwing up their night so badly he was going to take whatever he could get. He loved her. He loved her so much it scared him but would she ever really know? Not if he didn't muster up the courage of telling her. Sure he was bad with words but he needed to try, after all she deserved that much didn't she?

Maria got up, and Michael peeled the covers down and motioned Maria to go in first. He made sure the bedroom window was locked and went around the house to ensure all the doors and windows were as well. It was one of his little rituals he did when Maria was alone and Amy was out of town. He wanted to make sure she was always protected. Maria's lips finally pursed into a smile as she saw him walking around the house from the corridor left and right making sure everything was secure.

Michael finally entered the room again and closed the door behind him and went to Maria.

"Everything looks safe," Michael said pleased with his work as he went to switch off the light.

"Thanks Mr. Security Guard," Maria said with a smirk. Michael lightly tapped her on the back to motion her to get in.

Maria did so and looked up to see Michael silhouette in the darkness. She heard the thud of his jeans hitting the floor and the jingle of his chain placed on her side dresser. He climbed in next to her and scooped her up in his arms so that her head could rest on his chest. Instantly Maria felt warmth and security but complete solitude was still hard to come by. She couldn't help it her mind was still in conflict. She was still confused as to whether Michael truly cared about her or not.

She lay there so lightly upon him. Michael began to run his fingers through Maria's golden hair. He could tell she was still awake and sometimes doing this helped her fall asleep. He remembered doing this daily the first couple of months after Alex died to pacify her grief. He loved his little angel. He never really told her but he hoped he showed it enough.

Unbeknownst to him, it was not enough. Maria was unraveling and the _alien chaos_ as she liked to say was taking a toll on her heart and now soul. She had given up a lot for Michael Guerin, and while she didn't expect anything in return except for his unconditional love she was beginning to learn that hard lesson that almost every young lady realizes at some point in their life- that love isn't always enough.


End file.
